


DELETED SCENE: Nobody Needs To Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Screenplay/Script Format, john c hamilton tries to scrub the bisexuality from his dad's work, rhyming is hard, well i wrote this so he clearly failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script-style. John Church Hamilton isn't sure how to go about preserving this part of his father's legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DELETED SCENE: Nobody Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> let me live

_[SETTING: POST BURR-HAMILTON DUEL. ELIZA sits alone, writing. JOHN CHURCH HAMILTON enters the room, panting and holding a series of letters.]_

ELIZA: John?

JCH: Mother, have you read these?

_ [ JCH holds up a stack of letters. ] _

ELIZA: Are those -

JCH: This isn't something we can just dismiss, the content of father's letters hold something amiss!

ELIZA: What do you mean?

JCH: From what I can glean, father was all too keen...

JCH: Well, I'll set the scene.

* * *

  
_[JOHN CHURCH HAMILTON acts as the narrator. He is excited to talk about the Revolutionary War, but also ashamed about what he’s about to tell his mother.]_

JCH: How does a slapdash medley of barmy volunteers,

JCH: Against the British army, a force globally feared,

JCH: Become a deadly party, something to be revered?

JCH: How do they rise up, band together and domineer?

JCH: Well, the answer can be quite... queer.

_ [HAMILTON sits in his tent, dressed his revolutionary uniform. He is writing furiously, clearly annoyed.] _

JCH: Seventy-seven, a winter’s fall.

JCH: Congress won’t answer the army's call.

JCH: General George bides his time, always on guard.

JCH: And Valley Forge is more like a graveyard.

_ [JCH and ELIZA step to the side of the stage.] _

_ [JOHN LAURENS, also in revolutionary uniform, enters. HAMILTON doesn’t notice, continuing to write.] _

HAMILTON, VERY SARCASTICALLY: Dear esteemed members of the Congress, I have no intention to sound ungrateful, but your lack of support has been nothing but _fatal_.

HAMILTON, GROWING ANGRIER: Two-thousand men have died, but you can’t decide if you want to provide the resources we need to survive.

HAMILTON: From what I can tell, it’s like you want this to be our last ride.

HAMILTON: How about you tell us why?

_ [LAURENS leans over, placing his arms on HAMILTON’s shoulder.] _

(SPOKEN) LAURENS: Alex, take a break.

_ [HAMILTON looks up, surprised at LAURENS’ appearance.] _

(SUNG TO THE TUNE OF 'TAKE A BREAK') HAMILTON: You know that this letter just cannot wait.

(SUNG) LAURENS: No messenger will take it this late.

_ [LAURENS leans even closer.] _

(SPOKEN) LAURENS, IMPLYING EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK HE’S IMPLYING: How about we get back to bed?

* * *

_ [The scene freezes, ELIZA and JCH entering center stage again.] _

(SUNG WITH SLIGHT HESITATION TO 'BURN') JCH: Do you want to know what father said?

ELIZA: ...Continue.

JCH: There’s more.

_ [JCH hands ELIZA the rest of the letters. She begins to read.] _

ELIZA: Seventeen-seventy nine.

ELIZA: “Cold in my professions…”

_ [HAMILTON sits stage left, writing.] _

HAMILTON: …warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince that I love you.

_ [LAURENS enters stage right, reading the letter from HAMILTON.] _

LAURENS, SMILING AND READING THE LETTER: "You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed…"

_ [The two look at each other. They draw closer and closer before ELIZA quickly shuffles to another letter. HAMILTON and LAURENS freeze again before they can kiss. ] _

ELIZA: “And Now my Dear as we are upon the subject of wife…”

_ [ELIZA looks at JCH, confused. She’s wondering why HAMILTON would be talking about a wife is he’s in love with LAURENS.] _

JCH: Keep reading, I have an explanation.

ELIZA, DUBIOUSLY: Well, alright.

ELIZA: “I empower and command you to get me one in Carolina… To excite their emulation…”

* * *

HAMILTON, _COCK_ ILY: …it will be necessary for you to give an account of the lover. In drawing my picture, do justice to the length of my nose and don’t forget, that I -

 _ [HAMILTON freezes.  _ _JCH has taken the rest of the paper out of ELIZA’s hands, blushing. ELIZA looks very surprised.]_

* * *

 

JCH, EMBARRASSED: Actually, there no need to finish that!

ELIZA: It certainly shows they engaged in more than one kind of combat.

ELIZA: Anything else? 

JCH: This might be hard for you…

ELIZA, SOLEMN BUT CONFIDENT: Hardships are nothing new.

JCH: Seventeen-eighty, one of the last of his replies…

_ [JCH pulls the last sheet of paper from the pile, and takes a breath before reading it.] _

JCH, TRYING TO CONVINCE ELIZA NOT TO READ IT: Maybe we're being too hasty.

_ [ELIZA says nothing. She is determined to hear this letter.] _

JCH: “In spite of Schuylers black eyes...”

_ [JCH and ELIZA step to the side of the stage.] _

* * *

HAMILTON: …I have still a part for the public and another for you; so your impatience to have me married is misplaced, a strange cure by the way -

LAURENS, DISTRAUGHT WHILE READING THE LETTER: “- as if after matrimony I was to be less devoted than I am now.”

_ [LAURENS reads the letter. He walks over to HAMILTON, clearly upset.] _

LAURENS, UPSET AND PANICKY: Alex, we can’t keep doing this. It isn’t wise -

HAMILTON: You want me to tell everyone these pathetic lies? 

LAURENS, ANGRILY: If that’s what it takes for you to stay alive!

_ [HAMILTON is surprised.] _

LAURENS, SADLY: ...We’re broken men, this just isn’t _right._

_ [HAMILTON leans over, placing his arm on LAURENS’ shoulder.] _

HAMILTON: This isn’t the story that they’ll tell tonight.

_ [LAURENS calms down and draws closer.] _

LAURENS: ...You’re right.

_ [They link hands, pressing their heads together.] _

HAMILTON: Dear boy, I bid you adieu.

LAURENS: Alex?

HAMILTON: Yes?   


LAURENS: I love -

_ [The two freeze as JCH and ELIZA step back to the middle stage.] _

JCH: There’s more, but I don’t know what to do!

JCH: Father wouldn’t want me to throw it all away.

ELIZA: But they cannot know that he was -

_ [JCH gets an idea.] _

JCH: I've got it!

JCH: Okay, we don’t have to publish all of this.

JCH: …There are things the public won’t miss.

_ [JCH pulls out a pen and begins to cross out words. As he does, HAMILTON and LAURENS unlink their fingers and back away from each other.] _

ELIZA: …Oh?

(SUNG) JCH: Nobody needs to know.

_ [JCH and ELIZA exit stage. LAURENS and HAMILTON are left alone, facing away from each other. It’s almost completely black except for a spotlight on each of the men.] _

* * *

(SPOKEN) HAMILTON, MOURNFULLY: Yours for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent four hours on this.
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
